Carly Shay VP
by schillingklaus
Summary: Max Madison hires the iCarly Show for spreading commercials.


* * *

**Carly Shay VP**

* * *

**Need More Publicity**

* * *

The administration staff of Madstyle inc. went into yet ather session.

"Our sales in the section young fashion are stagnating!" Mr. Madison declared. "It can't keep going on like that! What shall we do? Any idea?"

Mr. Coppelman raised his hand.

"Shut up, Coppelman!" Max declared.

Amanda beamed. The segment for young fashion had been True Jackson's domain, thus it was a great occasion to get her fired. "Employ a better VP for young fashion!"

"Other suggestions?" Max asked around.

Trues scratched her chin. "Maybe this is because we don't make enough publicity for young fashion?"

"Nonsense!" Mr. Madison declared. "We spend an insane amount of bucks into publicity, as much for young fashion as for any other segment."

"But probably in the wrong places?" True wondered.

Max wasn't sure what True had been talking about. "Wrong places?"

"In order to advertise young fahion, you need to make publicity where young people of today are going to see it, not in journals for mid-forty business men!" True stated emphatically.

Max chuckled. "Is this so?" He stepped up and down the conference room. "But where are young people of today going to see it?"

True had to think about it. She had recently seen Ryan watching some web show. "On the internet. Web shows are extremely popular among the teenies of today!"

Amanda grinned. "An excellent idea!" She was secure in the knowledge that True's plan was going to turn into a fiasco, and hence there was going to be the ultimate reason to get her fired.

Max scratched his head. "That sounds reasonable. Anyone else want to?"

Coppelman raised his hand.

"Get out of here, Coppelman!" Max ordered the guy.

Coppelman stood up and walked silently away.

Max nodded. "OK, so we just need to find a suitable webshow ... hey!" He remembered something. "You remember our cranky customer, the guy that has build a manequin doll for our fashion presentation at Carneghie Hall ... the kinky thing that set itself ablaze and then exploded?"

Amanda remembered. "Yeah, he's the only customer who actually wears the socks that I've invented ... those wonderful multi-colour things with illumination."

Max nodded. "That's the one. And don't forget those ties and the so-called penny t-shirts ..."

Amanda shook her head. "And he is running a webcast?"

True wondered. "Socks? Which socks?"

"A long story!" Amanda whispered into True's ears.

Max sighed. "He doesn't, but I've heard that his little sister does. And they have even been nominated for a Japanese award for the best webcast, world wide. Alas, something must have kapt them from receiving the award."

Amanda chuckled.

"OK, if you tell me how to contact them?" True wondered.

"I'm going to ask Spencer Shay, that cranky customer ..." Max said.

"OK, as you wish!" True sighed.

* * *

Max entered True's office. "OK, the name is iCarlyDOTcom."

"OK, look it up on nevelocity!" Lulu asked Ryan.

"Nevelocity?" True Jackson wondered. "Who is that?"

Ryan had heard of it. "Some website with many clicks ..."

"The best source for information about the interweb!" Lulu smiled. "Everything cool gets a recommendation over there." She waited with excitement.

"OK, then ..." Ryan hammered the keys. "Here it is ... iCarly, or, better said, iDummy ... Carly Shay is some freaky teenager who runs the lamest webshow of the whole country ... if you have the choice between going to jail and watchuing iCarly, go and choose jail, that's way more fun!"

Lulu sighed. "There you have it! It will be a catastrophe!"

"Do you believe everything on the web?" True asked Lulu.

"Only on serious websites like Nevelocity." Lulu shrugged. "I hardly ever use the interweb, but there are a few sites that you may rely on! Nevelocity gets millions of clicks per week, so it must be rock solid. Numbers can't cheat! Except those of toonjuice, for cartoons are certainly not trustworthy."

"If you say so ..." True wasn't really convinced of Lulu's statement. "But we still have to give it a try ..."

Ryan nodded solemnly.

Lulu shrugged. "You will see what you get ..."

Ryan clicked on iCarlyDOTcom, the warnings of his arithmetic genius friend notwithstanding.

True liked the layout of iCarly. "It seems cool. I don't understand why Nevelocity is complaining."

"Or whoever is behind it ..." Ryan shrugged.

"That doesn't matter ..." Lulu insisted.

* * *

**Carly And Friends At Madstyle**

* * *

Spencer, Carly, Freddie, and Sam entered the foyer of Madstyle's office building.

The kids were not quite at ease. A lot of things remembered the fiasco with Daka shoes unto them.

Sam's eyes bugged out when she saw the chock-full snack automaton. Then she saw some guy trying to bash teh vendor machine with a hockey club. "Hey!"

"I'm Ryan, and that's my club!" Ryan replied.

Sam took a curved needle from her pouch. Then she fumbled silently with the lock of the machine. Bang! The front door fell apart ...

Amanda Cantwell passed along.

"Oh no" Carly sighed. "Sam, do ypou have to get us into trouble to start with?"

Sam shrugged.

"That is ..." Amanda boomed with dismay. Then she bent over and picked up a sack of fat-fee potato snacks, ripped it open, and whistled along while she started slowly feeding on the snacks.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked.

"Amanda Cantwell ..." Ryan replied, " and you better want not to know ..."

Carly shivered. "Spencer, you better go to Mr. Madmax! While we're looking for Vice President Mr. Jackson."

Spencer nodded. "OK!" He waved and disappeared.

Freddie chuckled. "So ware may we find that Jackson?"

True came along. "May I help you?" She asked her fellow teenies.

Carly smiled. "Sure. Carly Shay from iCarlyDOTcom. We are looking for the office of Mr. T. Jackson."

True pointed at herself. "Hey!"

Carly didn't get it. "Vice president Jackson, that is!" She thought that she had not been clear enough.

"I am Vice President True Jackson!" True insisted.

Carly, Freddie, and Sam were puzzled. They looked strangely at each other. They had never seen a teenager as a Vice president of an enterprise of that sort.

* * *

"How may a teenager be a VP?" Carly asked True in her office.

True shrugged. "It's a mad enterprise ..."

Carly, Freddie, and Sam chuckled.

True explained that Lulu is her assistant, and Ryan hangs out here although he has no official job to do, just because he can.

"Aw cool!" Sam beamed.

"Jimmy Madison entered the office. "Hi!"

True introduced Jimmy to Carly, Freddie, and Sam.

"Wow, finally a real boy!" Carly and Sam declared unison.

Sam looked disappreciatively into Freddie's direction. "And not a dorkward."

True explained: "Jimmy has got that band ... my idea is that they may sing a commercial in your webcast."

Freddie moaned.

"Sure!" Carly and Sam declared unison, highfiving.

One problem ..." Jimmy looked a bit consternated. "My guitarist has just broken his hand ..."

Carly sighed. "But what if we find a replacement?"

"Sure!" Jiommy beamed.

"You know a guitarist, Carly?" True beamed.

Carly nodded. "His name is Jake Crandle. But he sings terribly!"

"I may patch that, of course ..." Freddie admitted with a tortured voice.

"Perfect!" Jimmy smiled. "Where may I find that Jake?"

Suddenly, a voice boomed from outside the office. It was going to turn out to be Oscar's. "Hey! Where are my cinnamon pies?"

Sam chewed and burped. "They were just lying around ... more or less ... I swear!" She admitted silently unto Carly.

* * *

Max Madison greeted his old business partner Spencer Shay. "Hi, how are your sculptures doing?"

"Fine!" Spencer told Max about Harry Joyner's acknowledgement.

"Joooooyner!" Max smiled. "Do you have another manequin doll for us? One that doesn't set on fire and ..."

"Sure! How about the bottle bot, improved version?" Spencer beamed.

"Let's try!" Max nodded. A few minutes ago, he had called Amanda Cantwell into his office.

Amanda finally arrived. "Yeah, boss? Have you finally fired True for ..."

"No way!" Max grinned. "This is Spencer Shay, our best private client."

Amanda choked. She had imagined the only person to buy her multicoloured socks a bit older, ready for the senior retreat. "Erm ... good morning?"

"It's 4 p.m., ma'm ..." Spencer replied.

"Oh ... that's the time shift ..." Amanda excused hersef. "In Paris it is ..." She had no clue.

Max shook his head. "Is the latest sock collection already done?"

Amanda coughed. "Sure!"

"Spencer sure wants to try them on site ..." Max suggested.

"I ... er ..." Spencer stammered.

Amanda coughed noisily. She pulled the shoes of Spencer's feet.

"Be careful, I'm ticklish!" Spencer declared.

Amanda caled an errand boy to bring her a parcel from her office. It took two minutes until ... "There we are ... the latest cry: Plaid socks with funky reflectors!"

Spencer twitched and cringed when Amanda pulled the socks over his feet. It tickled insanely. "Wow! Those are fantastic!"

Amanda grinned. "I've told you, plaid socks go never out of fashion!"

Max shrugged. "OK, you've won. Oh, Spencer, have you ever made a sculpture of socks?"

Spencer shrugged helplessly. "No, but thanks, that's a cool idea!"

Amanda grumbled. But she still hoped that the webshow was going to be a failure, getting True fired.

* * *

**The Webcast**

* * *

"Online in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1" Freddie counted as usual.

Carly and Sam gave the usual intro.

"Tonight we have some fascinating guest in our show. She's only 15, but already VP of the country's largest fashion design studio, Madstyle" Carly beamed.

"Here is ...." Sam smiled "the one and only True Jackson VP!" Sam triggered the artificial applause.

True greeted the viewers. "We want to give you the best fashion foryoung people that can be,m but therefore, we need your feedback!" Then she showed a few prototypes. "These might be the future hits, so ..."

"If you want to express your opinionabout those shirts, do what our techno freak tells you ..." Sam moaned.

"Technical producer!" Freddie protested. "OK, you see the numbers in the upper left corner. You may either send and SMS to these numbers, or use your webbrowser and open iCarlyDOTcomSLASHyoungUNDERSCOREfashionSLASH the number you see. If you use javascript, you may simply click on the links there ..." He explained for everyone to understand.

"An applause for our technical expert." Carly smiled.

Sam triggered the boo button.

"And now we have got the band Fire and Ice for you. Jimmy Madison!" Carly beamed. "With backup from your favourite musician that had ever been on iCarly, Jake Crendle!"

Jimmy and Jake entered the attic and started singing and playing the True Fashion song.

Sam triggered the applause again.

* * *

Spencer, Ryan, and Lulu watched the show from their kitchen.

"I still don't trust the whole thing, sorry!" Lulu said. "A site like Nevelocity can't be mistaken, given the many clicks they get."

Spencer tried to explain the situation, mentioning Nevel Papperman's unwarranted kiss and the tapenade.

Lulu shrugged. "This will cause some trouble, anyways ... Coppelman will use that to get back at Max ..."

Suddenly, the door went open.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop him!" Marissa Benson excused herself.

Nevel Papperman stumbled in. "Carly is going to rue the day! She's going to rue it ..."

"Who's that?" Ryan and Lulu wondered.

"That's Nevel Papperman from Nevelocity." Spencer shrugged.

"A little boy is behind Nevelocity?" Lulu wondered.

Nevel stared oddly at Lulu. "I have a raw brain capacity of ..." He showed her a picture of his brain.

"Wow! Impressive!" Lulu beamed. "I don't understand why Carly turned him down, someone who is able to build up such a site at his age ...!"

Nevel was confused. "Er ... who are you?"

"I'm Lulu!" She beamed.

"So ... would you date me?" Nevel asked. "But only if you've got more brain than Carly and her henchmen. So we can run our own online haberdashery!"

"Sure!" Lulu smiled. "I know all the capitals, make sums fatser than a pocket calculator, I've won all the spelling bees ... But you have to stop badmouthing iCarly."

Nevel looiked oddly.

"A site like Nevelocity has to be objective ..." Lulu explained. "Unlike cartoon sites, they are all full of fictitious stuff."

Nevel scratched his chin. "But may I make a cartoon about Carly and her gang?"

"Sure!" Lulu beamed.

* * *

**Conclusions**

* * *

A few weeks later, Carly received a letter from Max Madison. "Dear Carly Shay. your show tripled our sales records for young fashion in no time. Thus we make you another offer ... become our VP for public relations!"

Freddie and Sam were puzzled. The news was great, but should they really?

Spencer shrugged. "It's a great chance for you, so ..."

"Only if I may choose my own assistants: Freddie and Sam!" Carly declared.

"Sure!" Spencer smiled. "True had chosen her own assistants, as well, so ... why not?"

Carly called Max on the phone for a confirmation. She was going to be Carly Shay VP, with Freddie and Sam as her assistants.

"Hey! There's something in our mailbox ..." Freddie noticed.

"Carly looked it up. "Hmmmm ... a cartoon?"

Sam clicked it. "OK ... hey! that's nevel's cartoon about us ..."

Alas, Carly, Freddie, and Sam couldn't help cringing of laughter.

* * *

Lulu and Nevel were building up the biggest online haberdashery ever.

* * *

Amanda didn't get True fired, but she got something better: The only guy who ever liked her creations - Spencer Shay!

* * *

Jake moved in with Jimmy Madison, so they were now able to improve their band and become greater than Cuttlefish and The Plain White Tees together.


End file.
